Tu cumpleaños
by MariSeverus
Summary: Severus Snape, por alguna razón incomprensible para él, logró sobrevivir a la guerra. El tiempo pasó y dejó de preocuparse por el asunto. Y sin embargo, su cumpleaños logró cambiarlo todo.


Nada es de Mari, solo la idea. Personajes y demases, corresponden a JK Rowling.

¡Feliz cumpleaños Frikiloka! Espero te guste ;). Se te quiere mucho.

* * *

><p>Estaba cansado, de estar cansado. Y estaba seguro de que esa expresión no tenía un mínimo de sentido. Estaba harto de estar en cama, la mitad del día y la otra mitad, impartiendo clases a niños revoltosos. Pero extrañaba aquellas épocas, donde Potter era su dolor de cabeza.<p>

Aquellos tiempos tan lejanos ya, como la niebla sobre el alfeizar de su ventana que creía poder tocar. Que creía tan cerca pero a la vez, ya tan lejos.

No podía caminar bien, apenas y con dificultad. Tenía un peso muerto en su pierna izquierda y de vez en cuando, tenía que arrastrarla por los pasillos, con la ayuda de un bastón para apoyarse.

Solía usar el cuello largo en las túnicas, no tenía sentido, solo le gustaba. Ahora lo usaba para cubrirse aquella horrenda y larga herida que la mordida de la serpiente le hubiera dejado. Una marca de por vida y gracias a aquel cuello largo, evitaba que muchos niños le preguntaran una y otra vez, sobre lo mismo. Viejas historias de guerra, lo consideraban un héroe. Un sobreviviente.

Y también lo usaba porque de vez en cuando, las corrientes de aire, hacían temblar su cuerpo cuando pasaban por aquella hueca piel. A su edad, ya no cicatrizaba como antes y bueno, hacía un silbido aterrador.

Odiaba permanecer en Hogwarts durante el invierno. Era mortal para sus huesos viejos. Y sin embargo, no tenía otro lugar al que ir.

Los días pasaban casi siempre, con mucha calma y monotonía. No habían marcables diferencias. Exceptuando, claro, que el hijo mayor de los Potter también tenía mucha afinidad con el Quiddicth. James Potter, les daba clases a dos de ellos. Albus parecía ser un muchacho tranquilo y en realidad, solo lo llamaba por su nombre.

Casi nunca lo llamaba "Albus Severus". Creía que era una ridiculez, pero el jovencito se sentía orgulloso y cuando lo miraba pasar por los pasillos de Slytherin, admiraba el cuadro que estaba colgado en su despacho. Sí, todos creían que moriría pero no...

Allí estaba, vivo.

Y por cierto, sí, Albus Severus Potter había terminado en Slytherin. El primer Potter que seguramente estaría en Slytherin, de una larga cadena de otros, estando en Slytherin. ¿Quién sabe? Y pensar en ello, le generaba dolor de cabeza.

También impartía clases a la hija de los Weasley. Rose Weasley. Idéntica a su madre, muy inteligente. Solía competir con Scorpius Malfoy, el hijo, por supuesto, de Draco Malfoy. Pero ya eran competencias sanas.

Los tiempos de guerra ya habían terminado y por lo que sabía, Lucius malfoy no solía meterse en muchos temas. Ya estaban tan viejos como él, que al caminar podía oír crujir todo su cuerpo.

Y solo tenía cincuenta años.

Pero se sentía como si tuviera cien años y nada más que hacer que esperar envejecer y tener una barba tan larga como la que tuvo Albus Dumbledore en su existir.

¡James, pero James Sirius Potter era revoltoso como sus antepasados! ¡Oh sí! Eso le daba motivos para alzar la voz y darle un castigo de vez en cuando. Minerva aseguraba que se había ablandado, pero seguía sin darle puntos a Gryffindor.

No los merecían.

Bueno, no muchos. ¿Ya qué diablos importaba?

Pero aquel día, todo cambiaba nuevamente. Alrededor de su vida, no en la suya. Un corro de niños, se apartaba mientras escuchaban el sonido de un bastón tocando el frío suelo de piedra en el gran comedor. Severus Snape se acercaba. Minerva era la nueva directora de Hogwarts, él solo era un maestro. Merlín sabía que ambos tenían sus diferencias, pero él prefería pasar desapercibido.

Aunque con aquel ruido que hacía, resultaba imposible.

Era otro día de selección y él solo esperaba poder retirarse en algún momento. Lo iba a hacer, esa era su última selección. Ya estaba cansado y eso se evidenciaba, cuando se dejaba caer en su silla, junto al viejo Hagrid que pensaba se estaba encogiendo o él estaba creciendo.

Y era imposible con cincuenta años.

— Bienvenidos a otra selección de nuestras casas en Hogwarts. Demos inicio para como decía nuestro recordado director, Albus Dumbledore, continuar con la parte interesante. El banquete de bienvenida.

Claro, Minerva no olvidaba las viejas bromas de Albus y casi siempre, soltaba una en los pasillos, en las selecciones o cuando se encontraba con él.

No dejaba de torturarlo con eso. Los recuerdos.

— Lily Luna Potter, pasa al frente por favor.

Aquello había retumbado en sus oídos como nada que hubiera oído antes. Se acomodó en el asiento para mirar mejor. Era una pequeña que apenas podía vislumbrar entre largas hebras de cabello rojizo. Sus brillantes ojos verdes relucieron, en cuanto Minerva había colocado el sombrero seleccionador sobre su cabeza. Era mucho más grande que ella, al igual que el taburete.

Una dulce niña, que temblaba de miedo mientras todos la miraban. Estaba ansiosa por terminar con alguno de sus hermanos. No quería estar en otra casa, sentirse sola.

— _¡Gryffindor!_

Se había bajado de un salto, llena de felicidad. Había corrido a los brazos de su hermano mayor. James Sirius Potter, que la había abrazado por unos instantes antes de darse cuenta, de que muchos de sus amigos lo miraban. Se separó de ella, mientras ella corría hasta su lugar, con una enorme sonrisa.

Eso era lo último que quedaba por ver. Y a Hugo Weasley, el menor de los Weasley.

Ya podía irse, supuso. Además de imaginarse el cargo de consciencia que tenía que sufrir, al impartirle clases a alguien como Lily Luna Potter.

— Es todo, Minerva. Creo que me retiraré. Mucho tiempo y yo sin algo más que hacer. Pero me acostumbraré.

— Es tu decisión, Severus. Respetaremos cualquiera que sea. Como si, en algún momento, quisieras regresar.

— Ya estoy muy viejo para esas cosas.

Minerva sonrió suavemente, mientras caminaban por los pasillos hacia los despachos de cada cual.

— Solo tienes cincuenta años, Severus. O bueno, en un par de minutos los tendrás. Pero es el secreto mejor guardado por estos muros. Eso y muchas otras cosas.

Y se alegraba de ello. ¿Para qué quería tener un corro de niños, felicitándolo por su cumpleaños? Solo la casa Slytherin lo sabía y también sabían que a él no le gustaban las celebraciones.

Nadie decía una palabra en absoluto.

Y estando parado allí, se escuchaba el sonido de un par de zapatos pisando el suelo. Ambos estaban listos para reprender a cualquiera que se dispusiera a romper las normas del colegio. Usualmente eran los de primer año, un poco desorientados o algunos pendencieros que querían probar suerte.

En ello, su carácter no se había ablandado en lo más mínimo.

— ¿Quién anda allí?— preguntó Snape, con voz gruesa. Bueno, sus cuerdas vocales luego del "accidente", tenían un ligero tono desagradable. Y había sido una fortuna, sin embargo, haber recuperado la voz.

Tomó mucho tiempo y muchas porquerías preparadas por Sybill Trelawney. ¡Como si ella tuviera dotes en pociones! Pero se aprovechaban de que no tenía voz para quejarse. ¡Esas mujeres!

Promfey, Sprout...¿cómo lidiaba con ellas?

— ¡Muéstrese, quien quiera que sea!— exclamó Minerva, alzando su varita en un suave lumos.

Parecía venir desde el vestíbulo, rezagada, una pequeña niña de primero. Minerva bajó su varita para vislumbrar su rostro. Ese cabello rojizo. No parecía ser una Weasley, bueno...podría ser quizá...

— ¿Señorita Potter? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí a estas horas? ¿No se ha dado cuenta de que la selección y la cena, ya se han terminado?

Estaba aterrada, nunca había hablado con alguien como él en su vida. ni podía mirarlo. ¡Era tal cuál como su padre lo había descrito! Se mordió el labio.

¿Y si no le gustaba lo que iba a decirle y la reprendía por ello?

¡Su primer día y se iba a meter en problemas! Su padre no iba a estar contento de ello.

— ¿Señorita Potter? La profesora McGonagall le ha hecho una pregunta. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí a estas horas?

Juntó sus manos entrelazándolas como si se tratara de una plegaria y alzó la mirada, dubitativa.

— Eh...verá profesor Snape, yo solo...¡antes de venir, mi papi me dijo un par de cosas sobre usted!

Snape parpadeó confundido, mirando a Minerva.

¿Qué "cosas"?

— Continúe.

— Él dijo que usted, era el hombre más valiente que jamás conoció. Y que gracias a usted, él estaba vivo. Que le debía su vida.

¡Claro, Potter! Ese niño. ¡Por lo menos ahora le debía algo!

Y él, le debía muchos puntos a su casa por las grandes hazañas de Harry Potter. ¡Pero ni loco si pensaban que iba a reconocerle eso! ¡Sus dotes!

Aún creía que no tenía muchas cosas especiales. Unas pocas.

— Entonces, anoche mientras empacábamos, yo estaba muy asustada. Tenía miedo de terminar en Slytherin. ¡Todos los magos tenebrosos proceden de Slytherin! Y sin embargo, papi me dijo lo mismo que le dijo a Albus cuando tuvo la misma inquietud.

Severus no contestó, mientras ella respiraba para continuar con su relato.

— Nos dijo que seríamos liderados por un valiente hombre, una gran persona. Alguien que nos cuidaría muy bien. Y entonces, me sentí segura de que Slytherin sería un buen lugar para estar. ¡Me sentí muy bien cuando terminé en Gryffindor junto a mi hermano James! Aunque me habría gustado estar allí con usted. ¡Mi papi lo aprecia mucho! Mi mami también. ¡Todos lo apreciamos así que...!

Y Snape se preguntaba el punto del asunto.

— Pues muy bien, he de suponer. Recuérdeme que debo agradecerle a su padre por tan especiales palabras, hacia mi persona y ahora si me disculpa...

— Anoche tuve un sueño. ¡Antes de venir aquí!— exclamó, consiguiendo su atención. Severus se dio la vuelta para contemplarla. Al igual que Minerva McGonagall.— Lo busqué por todas partes, pero no lo encontré y creo que me perdí. Pues bien, anoche soñé con mi abuela Lily. Yo no la conocí, pero creo que era ella. ¡Era idéntica a mí! Usted estaba allí también y parecían celebrar algo. Entonces lo supe, ella lo dijo. Su cumpleaños. Una fecha como hoy, profesor Snape. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Y espero no le moleste que se lo diga. ¡Me encantará ver pociones con usted! Estoy tan ansiosa de empezar. ¡Mami dijo que usted era el mejor!

Minerva no pudo evitar sonreír y por un momento, en sus ojos, Snape pudo predecir lo que estaba por decir.

¡Pero no! ¡Él se iba a retirar!

— ¿Empezamos mañana, señor?— dijo ella, llena de ilusión y éste, hizo un chasquido con la lengua.

Bendito Potter y bendita Ginevra Weasley.

— Sí. A las ocho en punto. ¡Y será mejor que se vaya a dormir ya o seguramente mañana, llegará tarde!

Lily Luna Potter asintió en silencio, con una enorme sonrisa, mientras Minerva la guiaba a través de las escaleras de piedra. No dejó de sonreír, hasta que se perdió de vista.

¡Estupideces!

Y muchas otras cosas llegaron a ser noticia. Bueno, si se iba a quedar, tenía que buscar otra cosa que hacer. No era amante de relacionarse, era tímido y guardaba memoria a Lily Evans Potter, pero estaba de acuerdo en que necesitaba un cambio de vida.

Nunca pensó que fuera con una mujer, pero así sucedió. Terminó casado y terminó teniendo hijos.

A sus cincuenta y seis años. Y sus hijos apenas tenían ocho años y la mayor, nueve. Su esposa le había hecho prometer que se quedaría hasta la selección de ambos niños.

— Melanie, Sebástian. ¡Ya basta! ¡Si continúan peleando, buscaré a su padre y saben qué significa eso! ¡Oh sí, lo saben bien!

— ¡Pero mamá, él tomó mi libro de encantamientos y tomó la varita de papá! ¡Está diciendo que me hechizará...! ¡Míralo, está lanzándome hechizos! Dice que me pondrá unas enormes orejas de asno.

— ¡Sebástian...suelta esa varita! No me hagas bajar hasta el sótano. ¡Sabes perfectamente que a tu padre no le gusta que jueguen con su varita! Podrían lastimarse.

— ¡No estoy haciendo nada! Ella es una llorona.

Aquella mujer de largos cabellos castaños y azules ojos, negó con la cabeza, soltando las cajas que traía en mano desde el sótano. Suavemente se apilaron sobre el sofá, de forma ordenada, mientras ella comenzaba a bajar las escaleras de regreso.

— ¡Es el cumpleaños de su padre y ni siquiera este día, pueden comportarse bien! ¡No puedo creerlo, Melanie! ¡Sebástian, dame esa varita!

El muchacho caminó rezongando hacia su madre, mientras ella estiraba su mano. Demandando la varita.

En cuanto la tuvo entre sus manos, suspiró y miró a su alrededor.

— ¡Miren todo el trabajo que hay que hacer y ustedes no colaboran! Su padre pronto...

— ¿Yo qué?— escuchó en la planta superior y al volverse, se dio cuenta de que su esposo estaba en las escaleras. Parecía divertido con lo que estaba viendo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí parado?

— El suficiente como para haberte visto enfadar. Vaya que Minerva tiene razón. Luces exactamente igual que ella cuando era joven y se enfadaba.

La mujer lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y Snape se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa suave, cruzándole los delgados labios.

— Ja ja, muy gracioso. ¡Pudieron lastimarse, tenían tu varita!

Snape se había cruzado de brazos y ambos niños, miraron el suelo. Sabían qué significaba eso. Una buena regañina debía venir tras eso.

— Déjense de juegos y de molestar a su madre. ¿Y qué diablos son todas esas cajas en el salón?

Ambos niños aprovecharon aquello, para comenzar a subir las escaleras, mientras la mujer trataba de explicarse.

— Son solo viejas cosas, recuerdos. Como cumples años, pensaba que no querrías recordar tu edad y el tiempo o que tal vez, quisieras ver algunas memorias conmigo. Pero pensé luego que sería una mala idea, así que decidí deshacerme de algunas cosas. Supongo que te bastará con un pastel y el acostumbrado regalo de los niños que, si me preguntas, no sé cuál es...

Comenzaba a subir las escaleras, cuando Severus había estirado un brazo para rodear a su esposa e impedirle el paso. La mujer suspiró y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con sus negros ojos bajo la pequeña luz del sol que se colaba por la puerta abierta del sótano.

— ¿Quieres mirar recuerdos? Pues muy bien, miremos recuerdos.

Subió las escaleras tras ella, mientras se detenía junto a las cajas que había logrado sacar y otras que flotaban ordenadamente, detrás de ellos. Al abrirlas y disipar el polvo, Severus recordó por qué odiaba los recuerdos.

Muchas tonterías que ya "ni imaginaba tener".

— Esta fotografía. ¿La recuerdas?

Se vio a sí mismo, mirarse de forma desdeñosa, mientras a su lado estaba una mujer joven sonriente.

Un día de campo frente al lago, en Hogwarts.

— ¡Ah claro! Recuerdo estas fotos. Cuando eras joven.

— ¡No te burles, Severus! Porque tú tampoco estás muy joven que se diga.

— No estoy viejo, soy experimentado. ¡Además, nadie te dijo que te casaras conmigo...si tanto te molesta!

La mujer se había cruzado de brazos y había arqueado una ceja, mirándolo con cierta zozobra. Negó con la cabeza, soltando lo que tenía entre sus manos y se había dado la vuelta para caminar hacia las escaleras. En medio de su caminar, escuchó su voz seca.

— Mira lo que quieras y luego avísame qué cosas quieres que bote.

— No quise decir...¡ya estás actuando como Melanie! ¡Ariadna!

— ¿¡Y yo qué te he hecho, papá!— preguntó su hija dándose por aludida y Snape negó con la cabeza, dándose una palmada en la frente.

¡Mujeres!

y mientras admiraba recuerdos, se encontró con uno muy particular. Suspiró alzando la mirada hasta la planta superior.

Ariadna tenía que recordar eso.

Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la habitación principal. Todo estaba oscuro. Supuso que ella compartía su malhumor con la oscuridad, como él hacía. Antes.

Ahora ella insistía que hablaran de sus "sentimientos".

Se sentó en la cama y sintió un ligero movimiento. Le daba la espalda y había respirado fuertemente. Una forma de decir: no me toques, sigo enfadada contigo.

Volvió a sonreír y se recostó lentamente allí, quieto. No hizo mayor cosa por unos minutos y luego, se dio la vuelta para rodearla con sus brazos.

Ella no le dio a entender que le molestaba, tampoco que era lo que quería, así que continuó.

— Vamos Ariadna, no puedes decirme que eso te ha molestado. Estaba bromeando. ¡Tú bromeaste acerca de mi edad!

— Pero nunca dije algo así, Severus. Nunca desee no haberme casado contigo.

— Nunca dije que no te amara.

— Ese es el problema, nunca dices que lo haces. ¡Ahora veo lo que realmente sientes por mí! Si te fastidio, soy una molestia para ti...¡al menos piensa en tus hijos y...!

Sonrió, casi pudo decir que se echaría a reír. Pero no. Eso habría empeorado el momento.

No era la idea.

— No seas tonta, sabes que te amo. Si no, no me habría casado ni habíamos terminado teniendo hijos. Bueno, no nos íbamos a enterar...

— ¡Pues no fue mi error! Mi culpa.

— Yo no he dicho que sea tu culpa o mía. Me gusta estar aquí. A mis cincuenta y siete años casi, no tengo mucho que hacer y por lo que vivir. Y ahora...

— ¡Claro! Nos ves como un pasatiempo. ¡Pues te lo agradezco!

Negó con la cabeza. ¡Pero qué terca!

— ¿Podrías callarte y dejarme terminar?— Ariadna no contestó, mientras se sentaba en la cama y Snape hacía lo mismo.— estoy casado contigo porque estaba buscando darle un nuevo sentido a mi vida y ¡oh que Merlín sabe cuánto esfuerzo hice por cambiar y agradarle a alguien como tú! me casé porque encontré algo que busqué por mucho tiempo. Creí haberlo encontrado antes, ya tú sabes esa historia y pese a que a Melanie le encante, no me hagas repetirla. Estoy casado porque te amo y aunque sean revoltosos, quizá como castigo a por cómo me quejé de los niños y cuánto los maldecía, también amo a nuestros hijos. ¿No es suficiente para ti con que me esté humillando a mí mismo, mientras te lo digo ahora?

Ariadna continuó en silencio.

— Además, encontré esto. No sé si lo recuerdas, quizá lo hagas. Era un poema. Tú lo escribiste. No encontrabas con qué rimar la mayoría de las palabras. Decías que yo no era romántico, amoroso y pues el poema quedaba sin sentido más que para críticas y cosas que no te gustaban de mí. Entonces no querías dármelo, porque tenías miedo de que yo me riera y pensara que era una total tontería. Pusiste todo tu esfuerzo en realzar esas "cualidades" que todos odian de mí, de una forma "aceptable".

— Y terminó en una caja. ¡Muchas gracias por recordármelo y burlarte de ello!

Severus negó con la cabeza y continuó.

— ¿Sabes quién me lo dio, cierto? Lily Luna Potter. Aquel año que me quedé por ella, para impartir clases, te conocí luego. Lo habías escrito, pero no estabas orgullosa de ello y se te cayó de uno de tus bolsillos. Pensabas pedir un empleo en Hogwarts, había algunas vacantes. Ella lo tomó, Merlín sabrá por qué terminó enamorada de mí y decidió regalármelo el día de mi cumpleaños. Y recuerdo el embarazoso momento cuando encontré el papel en la sala de maestros, mientras tú hacías la entrevista. Cuando comencé a leerlo, con curiosidad, te sonrojaste como un enorme nabo.

Sí, esos pequeños momentos de su vida con Severus Snape. ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

— No sé cómo ella se pudo enamorar de ti, Severus. ¡Si era solo una jovencita de trece años!

— Pues de igual forma que lo hiciste tú. Ambas vieron en mí, algo que yo no tengo tal vez o que nunca tuve. Y de una forma un tanto cursi, impropia de mí mismo, estoy agradecido de ello. Lily Luna Potter me hizo quedarme, me dio la oportunidad de conocerte y de disfrutar un par de asuntos, personales, que creo te contaré luego.

— ¿Ganarle a Potter en el quiddicth?

— Algo así.

— Y ella recordó mi cumpleaños. Y lo sigue recordando. Seguro más tarde llegará su carta. Creo que es gracias a ella, que te he conocido. Creo que es gracias a ella y a ti, que tengo algo por lo que vivir. Entonces siempre recuerdo algo que quise olvidar. Mi cumpleaños. Y siempre recuerdo ese poema y lo que viene con él. Una mujer, una hermosa mujer sí y un par de niños revoltosos que siguen detrás de la puerta desde hace veinte minutos.

— ¡Ah, papá y mamá están en un momento romántico!— exclamó su hijo menor, con disgusto.— ¡Odio a las niñas!

Ariadna rió, mientras Melanie estaba ilusionada, mirando a sus padres.

Sí, su cumpleaños había cambiado su vida totalmente.

— Es tu cumpleaños, Severus. ya es hora. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

— ¿Ya te has contentado? Eso puedo ver...y...

— ¡Guarda silencio!— replicó Ariadna, mientras colocaba ambas manos en su rostro y depositaba un suave beso en sus labios.— O lo vas a arruinar luego de toda la palabrería que has tenido que decir, para componerlo.

— ¿¡Palabrería! ¡Mujer! Eres tú la que insiste en ser abiertos y expresivos, y ahora dices que son palabrerías. ¿¡Quién puede entenderte!

— Solo bromeaba. ¿Lo ves? A ti tampoco te gustan las bromas.

Iba a replicar, pero lo último que supo fue que algo había caído sobre él en la cama. Un cuerpo con cabellos largos y castaños y unos brillantes ojos azules, que chispeaban mientras lo miraban en la oscuridad. Buscaba él con su mano en la cómoda, su varita. En cuanto la encontró, torpemente pudo tomarla y cerrar la puerta a través de la magia.

Eso le encantaba de ella. Poder sacar a sus fisgones hijos, en el acto. Un buen truco. La arrojó para sostenerla mejor y la volvió a poner en la mesilla.

— Regalo de cumpleaños adelantado.— susurró Ariadna en la oscuridad.

— Espero no tengamos más hijos como esos.

— ¡Severus, por Merlín!

Y sí, al despertar luego de un "regalo de cumpleaños", su lechuza estaba parada en el alfeizar de la ventana. Traía en su pico, una carta.

Lily Luna Potter. Era increíble que aún lo recordara y todo lo que había pasado gracias a eso y al haberse quedado un año más.

Quizá si no hubiera aceptado...¿qué habría pasado? Bueno, quizá ella hubiera sido una niña normal y no habría tenido que "romperle" el corazón al decirle que era muy viejo para ella y que lamentablemente, no le podía corresponder.

Además de que estaba por casarse.

¡Cómo había cambiado todo y solo por un cumpleaños!


End file.
